A variety of mechanical devices, such as engines, turbines, generators, compressors, combustion chambers, and pumps, extract energy from or impart energy on a fluid. These devices may include fluid inlet and exhaust systems. In some deployments, inlet and exhaust systems may affect overall device performance.